


Target

by Cleanse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Death, F/F, Fem Sans AUS, High School, Human sans AUS, Murder, Murder Mystery, School, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleanse/pseuds/Cleanse
Summary: This school is insane. You’ve got a target you have to to at least attempt to kill by any means necessary each week. The stakes are high, everyone’s tense, and nobody knows who’s going to be next on the target list.Good luck trying to live.
Relationships: Blue/Dust, Error/Ink, Killer/Dream, Nightmare/Cross, Reaper/Geno, Sci/Fell, horror/lust
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Target

Rules: 

  1. Each week, there will be a new target. The target can either be a student or a staff. 
  2. When the target is chosen, weapons of any kind will be handed out to students at random. If the student or staff committed a murder beforehand and got away with it, they will be allowed to choose their own weapon.
  3. If a student is the target, the staff is not allowed to make any attempts on them. The students will have to be the ones to attempt.
  4. If the target is not killed by the end of the week, there will be a severe physical punishment inflicted onto all of the students (if there was a student target) and staff (if it was a staff), including the target.
  5. If a staff is the target, both staff and students are allowed to make attempts on the staff’s life. 
  6. The target can use any means necessary to defend themselves, including murder. If the target commits murder, the school is excused from the voting process, and since the murder of the week has been made, no punishments are going to be done and the target is no longer targeted. The rest of the week shall be normal schooling.
  7. The students/staff can team up on the target in order to eliminate them.
  8. If any attempts on the principal’s life are made, the person will be killed.
  9. You are allowed to attempt on the target in class, lunch, and any time during school.
  10. If you kill someone else other than the target, even by accident, you will be killed. 
  11. If no attempts are made by the end of the week, the entire school will be massacred, including staff members and students. 
  12. Teams are allowed for the entire year. If you are on a team with the target, you are allowed to protect or even backstab them. Protecting means either disarming the attacker or murdering them. 
  13. If a murder is made, the school must try and search for the murderer and find them guilty. If the wrong person is chosen, severe physical punishments are made for the entire school, and the person will die. If the murder is found, then they will be killed. 
  14. If you killed someone protecting the target, the school will be excused from the voting process.
  15. If the target commits suicide, the rest of the week will be usual schooling with the target resetting the next week. If a regular person commits suicide, then no punishments are made and we proceed as normal.
  16. If someone dies in the middle of the week or the start, before the end, the rest of the week is normal schooling. The target will then be reset the next week. 
  17. Good luck.




End file.
